A Love Song That Flows From A Scar
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: "Namaku, keluargaku, bahkan kejadian kemarin pun aku tidak ingat apapun. Yang kutahu..hanya bahwa aku sudah mati.". YUNJAE. ONESHOOT.


"Namaku, keluargaku, bahkan kejadian kemarin pun aku tidak ingat apapun. Yang kutahu.."

_._

_**Kau dengar?**_

_._

Kau muncul di depanku dengan anehnya pada malam yang sunyi.

"Hanya bahwa aku sudah mati."

.

_**Kau dan aku memiliki…**_

.

.

.

**A LOVE SONG THAT FLOWS FROM A SCAR**

Based on Japanese Manga by Aya Kanno. Made into fic by Xiahtic4Cassie.

.

.

.

"Aah.. Tapi ternyata hantu benar-benar ada ya!" Kata namja itu dengan santainya. "Meski tidak ingat apapun, aku sadar bahwa aku hantu. Aneh ya.. Hehe…" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"…. " Hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul hari berikutnya dan hari berikutnya lagi ini selalu berada di pinggir jendela ruang kerjaku seolah memang sudah seharusnya dia berada di situ.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya namja itu.

"…Iya sih." Jawabku.

"Aku seperti tidak bisa lepas dari jendela ini ya.. Maaf ya tapi mulai hari ini aku di sini. Jadi, salam kenal.." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum kepadaku. Refleks aku juga mengulurkan tanganku.

"Wa!" teriakku ketika tanganku menembus tangannya.

"Aku kan hantu.. Hehe aku lupa.." katanya santai.

Aku menghembuskan asap rokok yang sedang kuhisap. '_yah.. tapi rasanya aku bisa menerimanya..'_batinku.

"….Eh, kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanya namja itu. Aku meliriknya yang sedang bersandar di jendela.

"…. Tidak." Jawabku singkat. Dia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Biasanya kan kalau bertemu hantu langsung mengusirnya." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau takut, dan lari… rasanya sedih, deh." Lanjutnya. Namja itu menggaruk lehernya canggung.

"Meskipun hantu, aku tetap merasa seperti manusia biasa…"

.

.

"_LAGU YANG JELEK PADAHAL SERING DIPUJI-PUJI JENIUS!"_

_._

_**Akhirnya aku sadar..**_

_._

"_Yah! Belum selesai ya? Bagaimana ini? Tanggal penjualannya…"_

_BERISIK_

_BERISIK_

_BERISIK_

_._

_**Akan kubalas. Semua akan kudapatkan. Semua ini tidak akan terulang lagi..**_

_._

"_KENAPA PANDANGANMU BEGITU EOH?! KAU BISA MAKAN KARENA SIAPA HAH?! DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!"_

_._

_**Untuk sampai bisa seperti ini, bagaimana menderitanya aku?**_

_._

_Alkohol. Obat penenang._

_._

'_Aniya! Sembunyikan. Sembunyikan. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu!'_

_._

_**Makanya, tidak boleh berakhir. Karena hal seperti ini! Geurae.. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Tidak melakukan apapun..**_

_**Lupakan! Lupakan!**_

_._

_._

Aku terlonjak bangun dari tidurku. Apa tadi? Mimpi barusan… Aku berusaha mengingatnya namun ponselku tiba-tiba berdering.

"Yeoboseyo?" Kuangkat telpon itu.

"…"

"Oh.. Iya.. Aku mengerti." Jawabku. '_Lagi-lagi…'_batinku.

.

.

AKu membuka pintu ruang kerjaku dan disambut oleh namja hantu itu dengan senyum riangnya.

"Halo~" sapanya. "Berapa jam kau tidur? Sudah sore nih.. Lupa waktu ya?" tanyanya.

"…Aku lupa." Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar lupa karena ada kau." Jawabku sambil membuka penutup grand piano milikku. "Padahal, tadinya aku begitu pusing…" lanjutku sambil memikirkan tekanan yang diberikan dari para pengeruk uang itu. Tekanan yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku bukanlah seorang jenuis dan tidak bisa berkarya lagi.

"Pusing? Masalah apa? Kalau masalah cinta, serahkan kepadaku~" katanya.

"Tidak. Masalah pekerjaan." Jawabku sambil membuka laci yang berisi kertas-kertas dan buku-buku musik.

"Pekerjaan?" tanyanya.

"Tuh." Kataku sambil melemparkan sebuah majalah musik yang bertuliskan –Profil Jung Yunho. Pencipta Lagu Jenius- . Wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya dan terkejut.

"…. Ini kau? Fotomu keren sekali…" ujarnya dengan polosnya. "Pencipta lagu jenius.. Jadi kau orang terkenal ya?!" tanyanya.

"Ah.. Biasa saja." Kataku.

"… AH! Aku baru saja tahu namamu!" pekiknya. Sepertinya dia baru sadar kalau dia sejak kemarin belum tahu namaku.

"Jadi namamu Jung Yunho ya… Yunho… Yunnie… Eh! Jadi ingat beruang nih!" katanya bergumam tanpa arah.

"….. H-Hahahaha!" aku tertawa mendengar ocehannya.

"Eh?! Kau tertawa?! Karena leluconku barusan?!" katanya dengan wajah kagetnya ketika melihatku tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Tidak.. Kau aneh ya. Biasanya orang tertarik dengan pekerjaanku tapi kau malah mempermasalahkan namaku. Lagipula apa hubungannya namaku dengan beruang…"kataku sambil duduk di kursi pianoku.

"….. Kau… ternyata cukup muda ya?" tanyanya dengan bodohnya. -_-

"Aniya.. Hanya saja untuk pertama kalinya, kau berbicara dengan santai denganku."

'_Ah.. Jadi begitu…'_

"Habis, kau seperti ahjusshi-ahjusshi sih.. Tidak seperti anak muda~" ujarnya jahil.

"Tidak sopan.. Aku baru 22 tahun, kok.." jawabku. "Aku memang seperti ahjusshi-ahjusshi. Sejak kecil aku dikelilingi orang-orang dewasa yang kotor dan kulakukan apapun untuk bertahan hidup agar sukses."

Masalah uang. Tawar-menawar. Hak cipta. Reputasi….

"Orangtuaku orang yang menyebalkan. Kasar dan tidak punya uang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengarkan musik yang kusuka. Jadi aku membuat lagu sendiri." Ceritaku. "Ketika SMP, lagu yang kubuat menang dalam sebuah kontes. Akhirnya aku baru tahu bahwa ini bisa jadi uang. Sejak itu aku bekerja keras…"

'_Dulu aku sering berpikir bahwa aku ingin cepat terkenal dan kaya.. dan keluar dari tempat itu.'_

"…. Tapi kau suka kan? Musik." Tanyanya.

"…. Iya sih, tapi…" Aneh juga. Aku bisa seperti ini, padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain. "Saat ini aku lebih sering menderita." Lanjutku. Semua permintaan yang seenaknya yang keluar dari mulut para pengeruk uang itu benar-benar membuatku muak.

"Awalnya menyenangkan tapi—"

"Yah, menyanyi dong.." katanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi… Aku kan pianis." Jawabku menolak.

"Mwooo~?! Aku mau dengar lagumu, Yun! Dengan piano saja tidak apa-apa deh!" pintanya. Namja ini benar-benar aneh. "Setia hari aku tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini jadi aku punya banyak waktu nih… Aku butuh hiburan~!" rengeknya.

"Memangnya kau manula yang tidak ada kerjaan?... Yah apa boleh buat.." kataku menyerah.

"Yeeaay~" soraknya gembira.

Aku mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dan memainkan salah satu lagu milikku. Di tengah-tengah permainan pianoku, tiba-tiba namja itu bernyanyi mengikuti alunan pianoku. Aku menatapnya terkejut namun suaranya yang indah dan wajahnya yang damai membawaku juga ikut terbawa suasana.

Ketika aku selesai bermain piano, dia kaget dan membuka matanya.

"…. A-Aku… Tadi bernyanyi sendiri ya?!" tanyanya. Aku terkekeh. "Iya, suaramu keras sekali…" jawabku.

"Uwaa malunya! Kau dengar ya? Kedengaran?!" Aku mengangguk.

"…. Ugh, tapi aku senang sekali. Aku juga menyanyi dong!" katanya dengan wajah tersipunya. "Lagumu indah."

Pujiannya.. membuatku tersenyum..

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil merokok. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara musik yang terdengar familiar di telingaku dari arah ruang kerjaku.

"…..?" Aku membuka pintu ruang kerjaku dan mendapati namja itu sedang melayang dengan riangnya _dengan kepingan-kepingan CD beterbangan di sekitarnya._

"Hai Yunnie~"

"…..!" Tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutku saking terkejutnya melihat namja santai ini.

"Ehe~ Hantu jahil." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku baru bisa naik-turun saja sih.. Aku kan hantu gentayangan." Lanjutnya dengan santainya. Namja ini benar-benar tidak ada beban sama sekali.

"Lihat lihat!" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah CD case yang terbuka sendiri dan mengeluarkan CD yang ada di dalamnya dan menerbangkan CD tersebut ke CD player.

"Aku sudah dengar semua lagumu. Hampir semuanya instrumentalia ya…" ujarnya. "Tidak masuk ke dalam genre manapun. Aku benar-benar suka lagumu." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Yah, mainkan piano lagi dong~" Pintanya.

"…. Asal kau mau menyanyi.." jawabku.

Suara itu berbeda dari suara manapun yang pernah kudengar. Langsung menggema di dalam hati. Apa mungkin karena bukan suara dari dunia ini….

Perasaan seperti ini, baru pertama kali…

Musikku terus mengalir.

.

.

"Waah~ Luar biasa~" kagum namja itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Ternyata kemampuanku tidak merosot." Kataku sambil tersenyum puas melihat lembaran-lembaran partitur lagu yang baru saja kubuat.

Namja itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Berkat aku~?!"

"…" Aku tidak menjawabnya tapi aku tahu wajahku memerah.

.

.

"Wah! Yunho sshi, album baru nih!" ujar produserku dengan wajah senangnya. "Baru saja keluar, sudah berada di peringkat 1! Penjualan juga semakin meningkat." Ujarnya sambil membentangkan poster album baruku lebar-lebar.

"Oh, begitu…" sahutku tidak peduli.

"Lagu-lagumu belakangan ini bagus sekali. Lebih dalam… Nuansanya benar-benar berbeda." Katanya. "…. Anda sedang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya blak-blakan. Jujur aku cukup kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ottokhaji? Pada saat sepenting ini jangan sampai ada skandal ya Yunho sshi!"

.

.

_Semua barang yang kuinginkan bisa kudapatkan tapi…._

"Yunnie, kenapa kau selalu datang ke kamar ini?" Tanyanya.

_Aku tidak peduli dengan yang seperti itu._

"Karena aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Namja aneh…

"Ini kan ruang kerjaku. Piano cuma ada di sini…" jawabku.

_Dengan kau ada di situ saja…_

"Oh iya.. Aku juga berpikir ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu.." kataku."Aku merasa.. pernah mengenalmu…"

_._

_**Lupakan!**_

_._

"Kenapa ya? Padahal tidak mungkin kan…" gumamku.

"Hahaha jangan-jangan kita berpacaran semasa hidupku~" ujarnya bercanda.

"-_- tidak mungkin ah…"

.

_Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya_

_._

_**Aku tidak boleh mengingatnya!**_

_._

"Yunnie! Yunnie!" panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. "SSTT! Pelan-pelan!" bisiknya sambil menyuruhku mendekat.

"Itu. Kedengaran?" bisiknya sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Pandanganku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk olehnya.

Cit cit cit

"Burung gereja?" gumamku.

"Cuit cuit cuit!" namja itu menirukan suara burung gereja tersebut. Tiba-tiba burung gereja tesebut terbang begitu menyadari ada manusia yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"… Tidak bisa menyamainya deh.." gumamnya. "Aku memang bisa bernyanyi tapi…"

_Aku sepertinya melupakan…_

"Bercanda, bercanda! Jangan diam saja dong, malu nih!"

_Sesuatu yang sangat penting?_

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur berada di sini."ujarnya ketika aku sedang memainkan pianoku.

"Oh iya. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuatku menghentikan permainan pianoku. "Apa mungkin dulu aku namja tampan malang yang mati di sini akibat penyakit yang tidak kunjung sembuh?!" Ujarnya percaya diri.

"….."

_Kau bidadari yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit._

"Yah itu masalah nanti. Yang penting setiap hari aku bisa mendengar konser langsung pencipta lagu jenius."

_Alasan kau ada di sini._

"…Kau orang yang kuat, ya." Kataku.

"Ng?"

"Kau tidak takut? Memikirkan dirimu yang sekarang… atau nanti…" tanyaku.

"…. AKu sama sekali tidak ingat apapun dari masa hidupku, sih. Rasa takut atau sedih… Perasaan semacam itu, rasanya tidak ada." Jawabnya. "…. Tapi, ketika kau tidak ada, aku kesepian."

_Perasaan seperti ini, selama ini tidak kukenal._

_Tapi kenapa..._

"…. Aku ingin menyentuhmu.." gumamku. Dia tersenyum miris dan hanya bergumam kecil.

_Kenapa aku jadi gelisah seperti ini?_

.

.

"Selesai!" ujarku senang. "Kalau kukatakan lagu ini untuknya, dia pasti senang.." gumamku sambil menatap puas selembar partitur yang kubuat untuk namja hantu itu.

Terlalu focus dengan partitur yang sedang kupegang ini, aku melupakan jendela kamarku yang terbuka sehingga angin bertiup kencang dan mengakibatkan lembaran-lembaran partitur lagu yang kubuat untuknya beterbangan keluar.

"Gawaat! Ke baw— eoh?" Aku melihat sebuah gundukkan tanah di halaman tepat di bawah jendela kamarku.

"Apa itu? Selama ini, apa ada yang seperti itu di halaman?" gumamku.

_Sesuatu_

_Seperti sesuatu terkubur_

_Terkubur….._

"Eoh… Ugh!" Sekelebat ingatan melintas di pikiranku.

_._

_Gundukan tanah itu…_

_Sesuatu terkubur…_

.

Sebuah memori dengan cepatnya terputar kembali seperti sebuah film lama yang melintas dengan cepat.

_Sebuah sekop besar yang sedang menggali tanah dan….. sebuah…. Seorang….._

_._

_**Sembunyikan!**_

_**Lupakan!**_

_._

_Sebuah wajah yang kukenal…._

_._

_**Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada apapun!**_

_._

_Wajah yang selama beberapa pekan ini selalu kuingat senyumannya…._

_._

_**Kejadian yang mengerikan…..**_

_._

"UGHH!"

.

_**Aku akan melupakannya!**_

.

"Ani.. Aniya.. Tidak mungkin…."

.

_Tuhan, apa ini hukuman untukku?_

_._

.

"Yunnie?"

"Ada… sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada—" Ani, mataku membohongiku kan? Dia terlihat… akan menghilang….

"Padahal sebelum kau datang aku ingin menghilang. Pergi ke alam sana dengan tenang.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"!" Belum aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, cahaya terang mengelilinginya.

"T-Tunggu! Ada… Masih ada yang—"

"Maafkan aku… Yunnie…"

Hilang… Dia pergi…..

.

**Padahal aku sudah merenggut segalanya darimu…**

**Aku…. Ingin menghapus semuanya**

**Dan ini…**

.

Aku berjalan menghampiri gundukan tanah itu dengan memori-memori yang sengaja kulupakan. Sengaja kukubur bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang terkubur di dalam gundukan itu.

.

_Seorang namja yang berdiri di depan mobil yang melaju kencang._

_._

**Pembalasannya?**

.

_Seorang namja tergeletak di tengah jalan bersimbah darah._

.

Kugali dengan tanganku gundukan tanah tersebut..

Ah…

Ini.. tangan yang beberapa minggu lalu tidak dapat kugenggam.

.

_Aku sudah membunuh seseorang karena mabuk dan kalau ketahuan, habislah aku._

_**Sembunyikan!**_

_Posisi dan juga uang yang akhirnya kudapatkan…_

_**Siapapun tidak boleh tahu!**_

_Betapa menderitanya aku untuk sampai di posisi ini._

_Aku tidak mau berakhir begini!_

_._

"Ooh.. Padahal hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak penting." Aku tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menguburmu di tempat seperti ini.." Air mataku menetes.

"Karena terlalu dingin… dan kesepian, kau datang ke tempatku?"

.

_Ada 2 hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan padamu._

_._

"Maafkan aku .. Aku mencintaimu."

.

_Dan ada lagu yang kuciptakan untukmu…_

.

.

.

"Megah sekali rumah ini." Gumam seorang pria paruh baya yang didampingi bawahannya.

"Pak, pemeriksaan ruang kerja ini sudah selesai." Lapor seorang petugas pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Semuda ini, apa pekerjaannya ya? Bisa membangun rumah seperti ini.." ujar pria itu sambil memandang kagum ruang kerja yang terdapat sebuah grand piano tersebut.

"Bapak tidak tahu? Almarhum adalah pencipta lagu yang sangat terkenal lho.." jawab bawahannya dan dibalas tatapan bingung oleh pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai inspektur kantor polisi setempat.

"… Benar-benar tidak tahu? Jung Yunho." Kata bawahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu musik sih…" gerutu inspektur tersebut.

"… Tapi kenapa bunuh diri sambil memeluk mayat ya?" Tanya bawahan inspektur tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan seniman." Jawab inspetkur tersebut.

"Mayat itu… sepertinya diangkat dari kuburan di halaman. Itu. Tepat di bawah jendela ini." Jelas bawahannya.

"Hmmm…"

"Identitas mayat juga sudah diketahui. Kim Jaejoong, 19 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat 2 perguruan tinggi musik. Hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho masih belum jelas." Kata bawahan inspektur tersebut membacakan data-data yang ia pegang.

"Junsu.." panggil inspektur tersebut pada bawahannya yang bernama Junsu.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Dari tadi aku mendengarkan musik… Apa ini?" Tanya inspektur tersebut.

"… Sepertinya lagu Jung Yunho."

Keduanya mendengarkan musik yang tidak berhenti diputar CD player yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Lagu sedih, ya.."

"Iya, ya…"

.

_Yunnie ah,…_

_._

"Tapi lagu ini luar biasa…"

.

_Mau kuberitahu? Alasanku muncul di sini… _

_Itu karena permainan pianomu yang terdengar dari kamar ini…_

_Sangatlah indah_

**.:The End:.**

**Jakarta, 4 Maret 2014-**

Selingan fanfic buat reader ele tercinta. Belum bisa lanjutin ff lagi karena itu ele buat ff yunjae dari manga-manga jepang.. :D

Maaf kalau ada typo, ele ga baca ulang soalnya -_-

RnR please~


End file.
